vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullet
Summary Bullet is a mercenary who is originally in a squad with Tager before he became the Red Devil, however after being severely wounded from another mission, she was left behind to recover as her squad went onto a mission to retrieve a causality weapon, only for seemingly all of them to have died by the hands of the Mad Dog Azrael. After the incident, she's searched everywhere for clues on what the real secret behind her squad's downfall was, which eventually led her to Sector 7. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | 5-A Name: Bullet Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ars Magus User, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Sensed Valkenhayn while concealing himself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Arakune), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, and Homing Attack, Statistics Amplification (Via Overdrive), Air Manipulation (Via Burst), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation (Resists Cauldron/Boundary's effects, which described to be losing everything you were and everything you'll ever be), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space) and Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Kept up with CP Tager who can block CP Hazama's blows. Can barely keep up with Azrael) | Large Planet level (Could keep up with CF Noel) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to the rest of the cast, who can dodge lightspeed attacks) | At least FTL (Can somewhat keep up with Azrael) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ | Large Planet Class Durability: Small Country level+ | Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with her abilities Standard Equipment: *'Smash Hell:' An Ars Magus gauntlets Bullet wears in combat. It is used purely for offensive purposes, it is able to create fire, amplifies her strength and create massive explosion. Intelligence: Above Average. Was trained in combat since she was very young by mercenaries. Furthermore, she has been in and has won many battles in her life whether against the NOL or any other organizations. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lock On': Creates a growing orange circle around her and the opponent inside this circle is “locked on”. Bullet then proceeds to attack the opponent she locked on. *'Heat the Beat': Temporarily boosts all her abilities and strength. *'Execution Maneuver:' Bullet grabs the opponent and drags them along the ground, finishing with an explosion. *'Wadcutter Engage:' Bullet picks up the enemy from the ground and blows them away with fire. *'Flint Shooter:' Bullet shoots a fire projectile along the ground. **'Flint Shooter (Charged):' Bullet shoots at the ground, creating an explosion. Unlike the regular Flint Shooter, the charged version doesn’t go anywhere, being just a simple attack. *'Cutting Sheer:' Bullet grabs the opponent and kicks them upwards. **'Explode: Engage:' After kicking the enemy upward with Cutting Sheer, Bullet grabs them and slams them into the ground, finally throwing them behind her. *'Miquelet Capture:' Bullet runs forward; when she reaches the opponent, she grabs them and throws them forward. **'Piercing: Engage:' Bullet shoots a long fiery beam, making the enemy bounce from the opposite wall. *'Snap Hands Fist:' Bullet hops forward to throw the opponent from above to the ground. **'Flechette: Engage:' After throwing the enemy with Snap Hands Fist, Bullet makes another jump and grabs them again, slamming them into the ground. *'Afterburner:' A power-up stance that gives herself an amp of his weapon and power. *'Rage Aggressor:' Bullet rushes forward and performs an upward kick. If it hits the opponent, she follows it up with a short combo. *'Serpentine Assault:' This is an 18-hit attack, beginning with Bullet doing a kick, jumping off the enemy, and then sliding along the ground. Afterward, she will deliver two strong punches and a blast from her Ars Magus Weapon for the final hit. **'Frangible: Engage:' She continues the attack by dragging them backwards and shooting them in the air for another two hits. **'Blackout:' She shoots them to the ground for another 5 hits after Frangible Engage. *'Hard Kill Bringer:' Bullet stuns the opponent with a punch and grabs them, using her Ars Magus gauntlets to shoot them with explosive attacks in the face three times. She then brings them to the ground, and a large mechanism protrudes from one of her gauntlets, acting as the finishing punch. The battlefield is now much more like a smokey wasteland, and the opponent lies in a large crater. Key: Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery BlazBlue_Central_Fiction_Bullet_Crest.png|Bullet's Emblem. 348px-BlazBlue_Chrono_Phantasma_Bullet_Main.png|Bullet's select portrait in Chronophantasma 800px-BlazBlue_Central_Fiction_Bullet_Chibi.png|Bullet's chibi portrait SPIRIT_OF_FIRE_(BULLET%27S_THEME)_BLAZBLUE_CHRONO_PHANTASMA|Spirit of Fire, the theme of Bullet. BlazBlue_Chrono_Phantasma_OST_-_Sector_7|Sector7, the theme of Sector Seven. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Douglas Bullet (One Piece) Douglas' profile (Chronophantasma Bullet was used and speed is equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Military Characters Category:Arc System Works